1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detonator, and to the production thereof through the utilization of a plastic material-bound explosive.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A detonator has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,655 in which the secondary explosive consists of preformed tablets of cyclonite (hexogen). The explosive is wax-bound filled into molds to from tablets, and an initiating explosive material is pressed over the tablets. The initiating explosive is covered with a primer composition. During the compressing of the initiating explosive, such as loose lead azide, possibly there can occur that initiating explosive particles are pressed between the pressing ram and the wall of the detonator housing and will ignite due to the generated friction. Ignited thereby is the entire charge consisting of the initiating explosive and of the secondary explosive. Quite possibly, the somewhat module-like crystals of explosive material dust will, during the compression of the detonator components within the housing, ignite the lead azide, in essence the ignition is effected through adiabatic compressions.